To Protect her Smile
by YuriCherie
Summary: Hayato finds Yuri depressed. What will he do? will update irregularly. (Written by 雪 月な on Quotev)
1. Chapter 1

**To Protect her Smile (by 雪 月な)**

* * *

 **A/N: This takes place before ep. 33 and 34. Watch ep 42 though before you read this, to know Hayato's background and relationship with Yuri a little more.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: This story belongs to 雪 月な on Quotev, I am only helping my friend post it here. Here's a link to the original story:** **story/11423147/To-protect-her-smile**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Why is it you Despair?**

(Hayato's P.O.V)

I was going off to see Yuri-nechan again.

It's been a while since I saw her, for we barely play together anymore

I didn't find her at her home, and went to go find where she could possibly be.

I searched the library, and even a little bit around her school

She wasn't anywhere. I was about to give up and go home when l suddenly remembered one more place she could be in

I ran as fast as my feet could take me, all the way to Kauruko's botanical garden.

I didn't want to go in at first, so checked through the glass panes to see if she was there.

Sure enough, there she was, standing and looking down at a patch of flowers.

"Yuri-nechan..." whispered, seeing that she was frowning again.

I really wish I could do something for her.

She lost her father, and her family was torn apart.

I wanted to go inside and comfort her, so I headed to the door.

But as I reached for the handle, I remembered how useless I was a few years back when I was younger.

 _"you're just a kid, that's why you couldn't help her."_ and I hesitated and pulled back my hand.

"but if I don't do anything now, Yuri-nechan might not smile anymore." I said, reaching out again

I had successfully placed my hand on the door, but then, _"Yuri does not need your help."_ and I was now fighting these negative thoughts.

"Yuri-nechan needs help, and I'm gonna give it to her!" and I went in through the doors.

"Yuri-nechan!"

* * *

(Yuri's P.O.V) I had visited Kauruko's botanical lab again, to look at the flowers, and to try and comfort myself.

Just my luck that the red spider lilies were blooming today

I somehow found myself staring at them, my attention directly on them as I began to reflect on why I had come here today.

I had lost more than just a family member, I lost a father, and now, I lost a friend, and a beloved fairy partner.

Along with losing Cologne, I lost half of my heart, my powers, and my precure identity.

All I have left from Cologne's death, and my defeat with Dark Precure, was my precure seed, it's half gone, forever

But at least the precure legacy continued on.

Now Kibougahana has 3 new precures to protect it, the HeartCatch Precure, Cure Blossom, Marine, and Sunshine.

Though they fight well in battle, I still do not accept them as worthy precures.

Sunshine was acceptable, but Blossom and Marine, they still need practice.

I took out my precure seed.

"Cologne, I'm so sorry." I said to myself.

Suddenly, the doors of the botanical garden burst open, and a small figure ran in

"Yuri-nechan!" a voice cried

I recognized this voice straight away.

Soon, I was able to see who it was that came in.

I gasped once I saw who it was.

"Hayato-kun!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Her Tears that Seeped into my Heart**

Hayato didn't wait for Yuri to say anything else.

He ran straight into her arms and hugged her tight.

Yuri-nechan, don't cry!" he cried, and this made Yuri confused.

"eh?" she asked.

He pulled away from her chest and looked up at her.

"you were looking sad again, you weren't smiling again." he said, and she realized that he had been watching her.

"Hayato-kun, thank you for being worried, but lI'm fine." she said calmly.

"Yuri-nechan, please don't lie to me.

I have known you for how long already.

The real Yuri-nechan I know would always smile and tell the truth, even if it hurt her, even if it made her cry." and his words echoed in Yuri's mind.

Her hand balled up into a fist to try to keep her from crying.

"Hayato-kun..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say to her friend.

She pulled Hayato away from her and kneeled down to his level.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry, but I'm really fine." she said, but he shook his head.

"if you're really fine, then why can I see your tears?" he asked.

It was then that Yuri felt tears run down her cheeks as she saw her friend begin to cry as well.

Yuri couldn't hide the truth any more.

Though she did not say anything, she brought Hayato into a hug as he began to bawl.

All her life, Yuri hid her true self away, but she revealed too much under her mask to him. N

ow he had cracked that mask she wore, even if it was a little crack.

Hayato wrapped his arms around her neck and calmed down a little.

While Yuri could still hear her friend's sobs, she, herself, tried not to make a sound, even though tears were already streaming down her face.

"Hayato-kun... You've been observing me this whole time, haven't you?" she asked.

Hayato simply nodded.

Yuri slowly pulled away from him, and wiped his tears away with her hand.

"thank you, Hayato-kun." she began, standing up herself.

"Yuri-nechan?" he asked.

Yuri took off her glasses and proceeded to wipe her tears away before placing them back on

"thank you, for your kindness." she continued, giving him a small but painful smile.

Hayato knew that deep inside she was still hurt, but said nothing as he fiddled with his fingers.

His eyes darted to the red spider lilies.

"Yuri-nechan, you still miss your father, don't you?" he asked, and he stole a glance at Yuri, who was also looking down at the flowers.

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"of course I do. After all, he's my father. He's family." she replied.

Her words touched his heart.

Suddenly, the doors of the Botanical Garden opened.

Their attention directed to whoever it was that came in.

"oh, if it isn't Hayato-kun and Yuri-chan." Kauruko said, stepping inside.

"Kauruko-san, we're sorry to have intruded like this." Yuri began, but she shook her head and smiled.

"I'm happy when people come and visit. Come sit down, let's have some tea." she said, heading towards the small table at the other end of the garden.

I think I'll pass, Hanasaki-san." Hayato said, but Kauruko shook her head.

"don't be shy, Hayato-kun." she said, gesturing to the table.

But Hayato didn't want to stay any longer.

He bid a quick goodbye to them before running off.

"Hayato-kun!" Yuri cried.

She was about to run after him when Kauruko placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder.

"no, leave him be, Yuri-chan. I'm sure that boy has things he needs to do." she said as she watched him run off.

Yuri just watched him disappear on the horizon.

"Hayato-kun..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ijust realized I ended the last two chapters with Yuri saying Hayato's name. Oops. This chapter focuses more on Hayato this time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Yuri's White Knight**

Hayato ran as far away as he could from the botanical garden.

He ran and ran till he reached the grassy hill that overlooked the whole city.

Once he took a look down at the buildings that now seemed so tiny, he let out a few pants and sat down on the grass.

He brought his knees up to his face, wrapping his arms around them.

"Yuri-nechan..." he whispered, recalling her tears from earlier, and her smiles from long ago

"your smile, I want to protect it." he muttered.

Unknown to him, someone had been listening from behind.

She wore the Myoudou Academy's uniform, and had chestnut brown hair tied into twin tails.

"then why not be Yuri-san's white knight?" she asked.

Hayato was so startled he turned around to face her.

Now getting a better look, she had pale skin and blue eyes framed with glasses.

"how long have you been listening?" he asked, embarrassed that he hadn't noticed her there.

"long enough to hear you say that you wanted to protect Yuri-san's smile." she replied, taking a seat beside him.

Hayato guessed that she was probably around 13 due to the height.

"do you know Yuri-nechan?" he asked her.

"of course." she replied.

"I can tell that you love Yuri-san very much, am I right, Hayato-kun?" she asked.

"h-how do you know my name?" he asked.

She turned at him and smiled.

"Yuri-san told me about you. Plus, like you, I'm very close to her." she replied.

"oh. I see." he trailed off.

"speaking of which, what were you saying something about being Yuri-nechan's 'white kinght'?" he asked.

"do you know what a white knight is, Hayato- kun?" she asked, staring up at the sky.

"it's a person who protects royalty, right?" he asked in reply.

"not just royalty. Anyone can protect someone and be called a white knight. You said you wanted to protect Yuri-san's smile, right?" she asked.

He nodded.

"then be her white knight. Show her that you have courage and bravery, like a true knight would. You don't need the armor. You just need to show her that you have a strong heart." she continued.

"a strong heart...courage and bravery... Yuri- nechan's white knight..." Hayato repeated, staring at her in awe.

He then looked up at the sky.

"Yuri-nechan... promise that I'll protect your smile." he thought to himself, then put his hand to his chest.

He quickly looked back down "I've decided! Huh?" he trailed off, seeing as the girl who was sitting next to him had disappeared.

She left only a note along with a small wrapped box in her place.

He took these two items.

He slowly opened the box after seeing that it was for him.

Inside was a small blue pin shaped like a snowflake.

He then read the note she had left behind.

 _"good luck, Yuri-san's white knight."_ and he began looking around.

"I wonder where she went. I didn't get to catch her name." he muttered to himself.

When he didn't see her, he looked back down at the pin and smiled as it shone in the sunlight.

He stood up and pinned it to his jacket's collar.

He folded the note and the box and placed them into his pocket.

He stared straight into the never-ending sky and nodded.

"I am Yuri-nechan's white kinght. Yuri-nechan, I promise, that no matter what, I shall protect your smile, and your happiness." he announced to no- one in particular.

Then he turned around, and left the hill, not knowing that the same girl who was sitting beside him earlier was standing behind a tree, watching him as he left.

She left her hiding place and walked back out She looked back down at the city and smiled.

She held out a blue seed with a snowflake engraved on it and brought it up, facing the sun.

Smiling to herself, she clutched it to her chest.

"good luck, Yuri-san's white knight."

* * *

 **End of To Protect Her Smile**


End file.
